


Dirty Birdy

by TheWetBatling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Ejaculate, Frottage, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pissing on each other, Praise Kink, Slade's a preditor, Stalking, Sugar Daddy, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, couch piss, who are we kidding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Slade's been creeping on Robin, watching the dirty little bird splash around in a whole other kind of water.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the SladeRobin week prompt of Desperation/Craving got to me in a red hot second. It's just begging for one of the Robin's needing a wee and Slade being a dirty pervert and drooling over it. I'm impatient as fuck and do not want to wait on June for it. So I am posting it now.

Dick shifted beside Bruce. His bladder ached like nothing else he'd ever felt in his entire life. For what had to be the twentieth time, he adjusted his little green shorts, tugging at the front of them to give his cock a little more room as it plumped up in some desperate bid not to let him wet himself. 

Bruce left the rooftop and Dick swallowed hard, giving himself a few seconds to clench up before following him into the darkness, his line catching and the jolt of it sending a spike of pain down through his bladder. It felt like driving nails right in his gut, had shifted from something somewhat pleasant to a stabbing agony that left him feeling the cold sweat on his skin the instant they slowed down. 

Two more buildings and Dick had to stop. Bruce made the leap and Dick crouched, clutching the edge of the little brick riser that surrounded the rooftop, his hand clutching tight around the head of his prick. His pulse pounded and white noise built up in his ears until the pain was nearly overwhelming in his bladder, leaving him deaf and blind to the world outside him. The first hot gush of urine into his green shorts was short-lived, not at all relieving, and he bowed his head, shivering in the cool night air as he fought against anything further leaving his body.

He panted roughly, gripping his prick harder and harder until his fingers slipped slightly, his foreskin sliding forward even further than usual and instantly he was pissing, the overheated spray of it rushing into his green shorts with a loud hissing sound. 

Standing up, he shoved both hands over his crotch and stood there, absolutely horrified as urine began to run down his bare legs, down over his pixie boots and pittering over the ground beneath him. He urinated harder and harder, his cheeks burning as he just willed it to be over as quickly as possible. 

Humiliation burned bright inside him as the stream finally died off and it took effort to push the rest out, warm piss running over his fingertips until he was completely done. Squeezing the rest of his piss out of the shorts, he did his best to slick off his legs and then wiped his fingers on his tunic, hurrying off the roof and away from that evidence. He only hoped the open air and the shadows would hide what he'd done from Bruce.

Dick couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be found out.

\----

Slade stood frozen in the shadows, watching as Robin knelt on the building he was using to stake out his present target. For a moment he thought for sure the boy was more perceptive than his mentor, that perhaps he'd sensed him and was sending Batman a signal. 

It took a minute for Slade to see what the actual problem was, watching as Robin stood up and grabbed at himself. A few seconds yielded the boy starting to piss himself, the spray of it obscenely loud and Slade wondered at just how much he'd had to go for that to be the result. 

Something inside him urged him to keep watching the way it ran down the boy's legs, how it pooled at his feet, at how he shuddered when he was done and looked so openly downtrodden to have pissed himself.

A wicked little smile slid over his face as he stared at the puddle. It would be a damn shame if he had to do it again, wouldn’t it?

\----

It took months before the opportunity presented itself again, before Slade took note of Robin's sincere _need_. If he were being brutally honest it took months of him stalking Robin to see him like this.

Once again Batman left him behind, this time leaving him standing midway down an alley, poor Robin's hand shoved in his little green trunks. Batman was barely gone before the boy was pissing himself this time, urine dribbling from the front of his suit, around the bulge of his fingers and onto the cement below. 

This time Slade wondered why he didn't just take his cock out and piss. It would have been the logical next step given he was in an alley and so many people in Gotham used them as urinals. 

Shifting on his perch, he watched the urine trickle down the kid's legs, watched it pool around his feet and then watched the boy pull his hands out and grimace, wiping them on his own thighs a moment later and then darting away from his evidence. 

Slade was there a few moments later, kneeling next to his puddle and staring at it, understanding he had evidence of who Robin was and understanding just as much that he'd rather just keep watching him piss himself than actually know who he was.

He stood and left it, chided himself for following someone he was old enough to be their father. He supposed, if nothing else, the kid was at least legal within Gotham city limits. He wasn't _that_ kind of pervert at the very least.

Or at least he kept telling himself that as he ducked under the eaves of a nearby business and took care of himself in the shadows. Told himself just as much as he left his own very intentional puddle in the doorway and again as he headed off in the opposite direction if only to keep himself away from the boy another day.

\----

It was nearly half a year before Slade caught up with Robin again in such a capacity and he was nearly too late as it was. When he stumbled upon him - merely by chance - it was only because he was there for something else completely. Something else that he promptly ignored in favor of watching Dick - all decked out in his brand new Nightwing costume - fight to get his suit open fast enough.

He watched him struggle out of one arm and then freeze, his back going rigid a mere second before the hissing sound of him urinating began. This time the force was enough that it actively sprayed out from the front of the boy's costume and Slade's cock was hard in a fraction of a second, so hard he stopped thinking completely.

Slipping up behind him, he stood there and watched him urinate, took in his form and the way his eyes were closed, the way he was uncaring of anything else as he pissed. 

"Some people would pay good money for this show."

Nightwing stiffened and Slade only stepped around him to very pointedly continue watching him as he clearly struggled to stop his stream, pissing hard for a few seconds and then nothing and then more piss like he couldn’t keep the faucets turned off downstairs. 

Slade reached down and palmed his own dick, giving the rock hardness of it a few tugs. "Hell, _I'd_ pay good money for this. Put you through college, pay your every bill... just to watch you do this and for me to do... _this_." He unfastened his pants and removed one glove, pushing his hand inside and stroking quickly, growing closer and closer to his orgasm as he watched Nightwing finish up and his cock start to fatten up until it was lewdly straining the material of his black suit. 

Slade let a cruel little smile slip over his lips. "Seems you might even be interested in such an arrangement. Or at least your cock is."

Nightwing shivered and Slade took a few quick steps forward, reached out and snagged Nightwing by the back of his neck, fingers squeezing until he was grunting and ejaculating right over his own fist. 

The boy watched him, stared down at the string of cum that had seeped out of his pants to string down along them, slick and pearlescent, just begging for a pretty mouth to lap it all up. Slade tugged his pants down, exposing his prick to the boy's gaze, let him get a good look at it while it was hardened and then began pissing, heedless of where it was splashing down around their shoes. 

Another fluid began to leak from Nightwing's suit and Slade didn't hide his smirk as he leaned in and claimed his former Robin's mouth, tasted him for the very first time, just as he didn't stop the words from leaving him.

"Guess that makes me your Sugar Daddy and you my pretty young thing." His lips slid over Dick's cheek to his ear, pausing there as he huffed his breath out, masturbating again. "Daddy's gonna want to see you piss and to watch him ejaculate. In return you will want for nothing and will never have to ask Daddy Bat for it ever again. Understand?"

It took longer than he would have liked, but eventually he received a jerky little nod from his new plaything and he pressed himself to his hip, jacked until he was cumming, and grunted as he smeared his load over Nightwing's hip. 

"I'll find you when I need you."

With that, he stepped away and just like that, he was leaving him behind, leaving Nightwing to think out whatever he needed to, and he'd decide when to push and when not to. One thing was for sure, his life had just gotten a hell of a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing in the world prepared Slade for what it was actually like to have Nightwing all to himself. He still didn't press to know who he was, didn't ask stupid questions. Rather, he arranged a small apartment for their rendezvous and slipped Nightwing the address late one night and then kept it under constant surveillance to see if Nightwing would show.

It took three nights for Nightwing to show up and when he did Slade almost couldn't believe it. He arrived about ten minutes behind him only to find his little treasure standing on the little patch of tile next to the patio, looking clearly distressed. 

He took his time, removed his mask and gloves, shed his weapons, and boots, only to join Nightwing on the little square area of tile, barefoot and far more eager than he was interested in giving away. 

Stepping in close, he slid his hands over Nightwing's waist and then around to his ass, tugging him in until they were pressed flush against one another. His lips ghosted over his boy's flawless jaw, smearing saliva behind him until his hot breath puffed in Nightwing's ear. "Let it go."

He felt the stiffening of all the toned muscle of Nightwing's body against his own, knew he was fighting it, and then with a sharp gasp, his boy was urinating full-force. Piss sprayed out in a rush, the amount of it surprisingly copious, flooding out of the front of Nightwing's suit and soaking into Slade's pants. His cock hardened as he rested his head on Nightwing's shoulder, watched the hot yellow liquid rush up between them.

It ran down their legs, splashed onto the tile beneath their feet until Slade's feet were in the middle of the pool of it. He waited, patient, until Nightwing was done, until he felt the telling little cant of his hips and heard the last hissing spray of it leave his cock. His own hips pressed forward as he released his own torrent, pissing hard into his pants, knowing he was sharing it with Nightwing, warming his suit and skin with his own urine. 

Shifting, he leaned up and claimed Nightwing's mouth harshly, kissed him until the return kisses were just as eager, just as needy, until he felt Nighwing's erection pressing against his hip. He rocked his hips as he slowly finished pissing, relishing in the sodden clothing catching around his rapidly growing erection. Excitement gripped him and he brought both hands up to grasp Nightwing's neck and hair, guiding him back to press against the cold glass of the door. He spread his legs, catching Nightwing between them, and began to rut him, every jerk of his hips like Heaven.

He released Nightwing's mouth and his boy's head hit the glass with a solid _thump_ , his hips rocking helplessly against Slade's own, his cock just as hard. 

"Gonna give you the world, boy."

Nightwing shuddered and Slade watched the fight work itself out on his face until he heard the barely whispered, "Yes, Daddy," that caused his hips to jerk faster, his heart to jackhammer in his chest.

Unable to take it another second, he pulled back just enough to open his pants, freeing his thick cock to Nightwing's gaze. He swore he saw hunger flash there, swore the instant he was humping against him again it was with significantly more help than he'd had before, Nightwing's movements just as eager as his own. His erection strained and he grabbed Nightwing's hips, held on tight as he jerked his hips hard, his balls drawing up tight, and then he was ejaculating, thick ropes of cum spraying out onto the tent of Nightwing's cock. He watched with some amount of fascination as his boy's cock began to visibly twitch, cum stringing through Nightwing's suit, combining with his own leavings as he continued to hump against him. 

Crushing him back against the patio glass, he pressed his lips to Nightwing's ear. "Got anymore for Daddy?"

Nightwing shivered and then hot urine was running down over his cock and his eyes almost rolled back in his head. 

"That's it... just like that. Everything you've got, my precious boy."

Nightwing moaned and Slade bit lightly on his earlobe, his hips moving quickly against him again. He knew he couldn't cum again, not this fast, but it turned him on like nothing else to have his pretty boy losing it all over him. 

"Gonna go for me every time you need to?" Nightwing nodded quickly and Slade moaned for him, licked over his neck and jaw, teeth scraping over Nightwing's perfect jaw, pressing up against him as hard as he could as he pushed the last little bit of his own urine out between them. "My perfect boy."

Kissing his way back to Nightwing's mouth, he claimed it briefly before stepping back, letting the boy sag against the glass, covered in piss and cum and just so _perfect_. He took in the view and moved to settle on the single barstool, reaching under the counter and peeling off the packet of money he'd stashed there, settling it on the countertop. "I don't care what you do with it, but an agreement is an agreement. I don't give you my blood money and you and I both walk away contented. Now... walk away. Just like that, walk away."

He watched the war on Nightwing's face again with just as much fascination as before, smiled to himself as the boy slicked his hands over his suit and then wiped them on a cleaner part before taking the necessary steps to grasp the packet of money and then he turned and walked away, just like Slade told him to. No questions, no argument, no begging to clean up first, just walking away, and he suspected the kid had a _thing_. Either he loved pissing himself that much or he had a soft humiliation kink. The thought put a smile on Slade's lips and he knew it wasn't going to quit, not even as he cleaned up their fluids, and certainly not as he stood in the shower and finished himself off again in some desperate bid to satisfy the rest of his urges without the use of that poor boy's body.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd thought he could stop; thought for sure he could keep himself at enough of a distance from his pretty little ex-Robin that he'd not desire the evidence of who the kid really was. It took him all of three weeks to break that promise.

Three weeks before he tested his boy's leavings that had been smeared across his hip and found a perfect DNA match to one _Dick Grayson_. Which yielded in quick turn who every single other Robin had been and just who Batman was. Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd _the un-dead one_ , Tim Drake _the nearly dead one_ , and Damian Wayne _the hell one_. It appeared Slade had the better end of the bargain, having received Dick Grayson as the target of all his sexual frustrations. 

He filed the knowledge away and moved on with his life.

It was nearly a month before he caught Dick on his patio again and by the time he got there, he found Dick kneeling, both hands shoved against his crotch, cupping himself, a small wet puddle under him on the tile. He'd already begun urinating.

Slade dropped down onto the patio and moved past Dick, unlocking the door and gesturing inside. "I want you to sit on the couch and pee."

He saw Dick's hesitation, the way he stood but hovered there, clearly leaking through his cupped hands, and then the line of his shoulders slump as he gave up and followed Slade's instructions. 

His boy settled on the left side of the couch, hovering at the very edge until Slade came to stand in front of him. "Sit all the way back. This couch is second hand. _Ruin it_."

Dick seemed to relax at that, sliding back until his knees touched the cushion. His hands shifted away from his crotch, went to grasp onto the edge of the suede pillowing he was sitting on, gripping harshly as he struggled not to urinate.

Slade knelt down in front of him, removed his gloves and settled warm hands on his boy's thighs, gently rubbing, massaging, until Dick shuddered, his head falling back, a breathless little gasp falling from his lips. His suit slicked at the crotch, a second or so worth of piss gushing out of him before he stopped the flow with a whine.

"Does it bother you? Pissing the couch?"

His boy nodded and Slade's eyes glinted, a smirk sliding over his lips. Of course it did. It was _naughty_ , forbidden in all the best ways. Pissing the couch got you in _trouble_.

"The only trouble you'll get in is having to take my load all over your pretty suit."

Dick squirmed, rubbed his thighs together and trembled. His body tensed and a loud hissing filled the room as he pissed himself, the stream unwavering for a few seconds. Urine soaked Dick's thighs, streamed down over his hips to soak into the cushion and run off between them, dripping down into the depths of the couch. Slade reached out to finger the wet suede material of the couch, relishing knowing it was piss soaking into it. 

He reached for his lovely birdies knees, prying them apart, and slotting himself between them. "Piss for Daddy. Wet yourself like the little boy you are."

His precious ex-Robin whined, thrashing about in place, and then giving a startled cry as piss burst out of him. The loud hissing sound filled the apartment as urine filled the gap between Dick's thighs, ran down over his hips and all over the cushion. 

"Lift up so Daddy can watch you wet the cushion."

Dick's trembling thighs held him up a few inches and still he peed, twin streams spilling down over his ass to wet the cushion below, puddling and soaking and running off in every which direction. It was the sexiest thing Slade had seen his boy do yet.

The stream petered out and Grayson plopped back down in his wet spot, panting.

Slade shifted, pulled his cock from his pants and pressed it between the cushions of the couch, his hands sliding over Dick's thighs as he pushed, grunting until he started to piss, spraying the cushions with his warm urine until he had a wonderful little place to fuck - warm and soft and just snug enough he could imagine fucking Dick while he did this. His hips jerked roughly, his hands gripping and sliding alternately, fondling piss-covered thighs until his little ex-Robin's erection was straining the front of his outfit. 

"Show it to me." His voice was rough, desperate - just like he was.

Dick shuddered, but peeled his suit off until it was pooled around his upper thighs, his gorgeous abdomen and hips and _cock_ on display. Slade fucked the couch harder, grunting with exertion. "Jerk it."

It was almost surprising that Dick didn't object, only began masturbating for him. He watched him ramp up, saw him tense and his hips jerk, and his mouth watered at the explosion of cum spurting from the tip. 

Slade pulled out from the couch, all but launching himself at Dick, capturing his mouth, kissing him with bruising force, eating the kid's moans from his mouth as he pressed his cock to Dick's bare abdomen and fucked against him, breathless. He stiffened, shouted as his cum gushed from him, coating his little boy's stomach, reveled in the tiny voice breathing out, "Daddy's giving it to me." His hips jerked, the last of his ejaculate smearing over Dick's chest and then right behind it, his hot piss, spraying forcefully against Dick's skin, slicking him with Slade's desperate need.

He pissed and pissed for what felt like forever, having stored it up to help Dick ruin the couch. He peed until he felt his muscles grow weak and the stream was weak and drizzling from his prick. It was then that he tucked his length against the crease of Dick's thigh and finished there, rubbing the sensitive head against Dick's soft skin, marveling at what they'd just done.

He remained there until he was sated by the contact, only standing when he felt like it. He re-dressed and gestured for Dick to stand up, helping him get his drenched suit back on with a fair amount of struggle. It was rather like a wet bathing suit and the thought made him whimsical, wistful that he could have seen little Dick Grayson peeing himself by the poolside. "Bring jeans to wet next time and we'll let you go home with a dry suit."

He smacked the kid's ass and squeezed hard enough to leave his fingerprints behind, earning himself a disgruntled sound. "Money's on the kitchen counter. Let yourself out."

He watched Dick walk away, saw the piss still dripping from him, a trail across the carpet. Hot did not begin to cover it.


End file.
